pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun
|the series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game|Pokémon Trading Card Game#Sun & Moon Series|Pokémon Trading Card Game → Sun & Moon Series}} For other uses, see Sun and Moon. ---- Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon (Japanese: ポケットモンスター　サン ムーン Pocket Monsters Sun & Moon), referred to by fans as the Sun & Moon series, is the sixth series of the Pokémon anime and is based on the events of the Generation VII core series Pokémon games. It follows the . It premiered on November 17, 2016 in Japan and on May 12, 2017 in the United States, although the first two episodes aired as a sneak peek in on December 5, 2016. Ash Ketchum heads off to a new region, Alola, wearing a new set of clothes with his partner . Unlike the five previous series, however, Ash doesn't travel through the region. Instead, he becomes a student at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island, where he meets his new , , , , and . Ash receives a Z-Ring and takes on the island challenge to get new Z-Crystals and qualify as a Z-Move user. The Sun & Moon series is notable for Ash's friends not being present in every episode. Also, Ash usually keeps his Pokémon out of their Poké Balls in this series. A new art style is implemented for the third series in a row, this time more drastically than the series that preceded it. With this new style, characters are drawn with a much more exaggerated, rounded, "cartoony" style. Episodes in the Sun & Moon series are numbered with SM on Bulbapedia. For a complete episode listing, see the [[List of Sun & Moon series episodes|list of Sun & Moon series episodes]]. Dub seasons When the Sun & Moon series came to be dubbed into English and other languages, it was divided into seasons, with one so far: * Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon (SM001 - SM043) Movies * Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! Gallery :For more images, please see artwork from the Sun & Moon anime series on the Bulbagarden Archives. Posters S&M series poster.png|Japanese poster SM key visual 2.png|2nd Japanese key visual Pokémon the Series Sun Moon Google Play volume.jpg|English poster Characters Main characters Ash SM.png| Lana SM.png| Lillie SM.png| Mallow SM.png| Sophocles SM.png| Kiawe SM.png| 479Rotom-Pokédex SM anime.png| Team Rocket trio SM.png| Supporting characters Professor Kukui SM.png|Professor Kukui Samson Oak SM.png|Samson Oak Lusamine SM.png|Lusamine Gladion SM.png|Gladion Misty SM.png| Brock SM.png| Professor Burnet SM.png|Professor Burnet Faba SM.png|Faba Wicke SM.png|Wicke Trivia * This is the only series in which: ** doesn't consist of a jacket/hoodie, jeans, or gloves. ** Ash doesn't challenge Gyms for Badges. ** Ash doesn't have a Gym Leader as a . ** Ash doesn't keep his Pokédex in his pocket. ** Not all of Ash's friends appear in every episode despite being a main character. * This series has more human protagonists than any other series, with a total of six. * This series has the most walking Pokémon, with a total of five. * This series marks the first time Ash has returned to Kanto in the middle of a regional journey. * This is the first series to feature in-person appearances by and since the and since the . * This series marks the longest time to have Ash choose to challenge a Pokémon League, with it only becoming an option in SM043. In prior series, Ash intended to pursue the regional league either at the start or within the first few episodes. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=精靈寶可夢 太陽 月亮 Jīnglíng Bǎokěmèng Tàiyáng yǔ Yuèliàng |da=Pokémon Serien: Sol og Måne |nl=Pokémon de Serie: Zon & Maan |fi=Pokémon-sarja: Sun & Moon |fr_eu=Pokémon, la série : Soleil et Lune |de=Pokémon – Die TV-Serie: Sonne & Mond |it=Serie Pokémon Sole e Luna |no=Pokémon-serien: Sol og Måne |ko=포켓몬스터 썬&문 Pocket Monsters Sun & Moon |pl=Pokémon: Słońce i Księżyc |pt_br=Pokémon, a Série: Sol e Lua |pt_eu=Pokémon, a série: Sol e Lua |es_la=La serie Pokémon: Sol y Luna |es_eu=Serie Pokémon Sol y Luna |ru=Покемон Сериал: Солнце и Луна Pokémon Serial: Solntse i Luna |sv=Pokémon Serien: Sol & Måne |th=โปเกมอน ซัน แอนด์ มูน Pokémon Sun and Moon }} External links * Official site (Japanese) Category:Anime series